Time of Their Lives
by holagurrrlxoxo
Summary: Friendships will be lost, relationships made, love rekindled, promises made and broken, tears cried, and smiles shown. Where they would all have the time of their lives. R&R!


Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

7:00 a.m.

Massie awoke to the smell of doggy breath. "Bean." Massie giggled. Her puppy had been licking her cheeks, and curled up into a ball of velvety smoothness, at the end of the bed.

Massie shoved the purple quilt off of her warm body, and stood in front of her full length mirror. She admired how pretty she looked, even though she has just woken up. Her slightly messy, brown hair had grown, and just reached the middle of her back. Her amber eyes had a certain glow in them, which they seemed to do a lot of lately. A sure sign she was at the top level of happiness.

She slipped into a silk robe, and shuffled downstairs.

"Good morning, Massie." Inez greeted, pouring Massie's espresso.

Massie nodded taking a sip of her cocoa espresso.

"Your mother left to see her personal trainer. She said Isaac will arrive at exactly ten." Inez explained, gulping down her vegetable juice.

Massie nodded again, since she still wasn't completely awake.

"You best be getting dressed." Inez ordered, pushing her upstairs.

Massie grabbed her mug, and did as was told, grumbling quietly to herself.

She grabbed her cell phone, and noticed the jewels missing.

"Note to self. Get new phone." Massie whispered to herself. Her purple Motorola wasn't responding very well the gems, she had glued on yesterday.

Massie set down her cup, and went inside her closet. She slipped on a pair of Rock&Repubulic dark wash skinny jeans, and a purple turtleneck. She pulled a pair of black Gucci swing wedge boots, and a black D&G fur-trimmed coat.

She grabbed the CD remote and hit play.

Danity Kane's "Showstopper" began to blare through the surround sound speakers. Massie bobbed her head to the music, as she ran a brush through her hair.

"We're diva's, but we ride like big boys do." Massie sang along, swishing a bit of color onto her cheeks. She took a mascara brush to her eyelashes, put on a smoky gray to her eyelids, and slicked on some lip gloss.

"Total fall fashion." Massie smacked her lips, fluffing her hair.

Her cell phone ringtone "Piece of Me" began to ring. She switched off the music and pressed talk.

"Heya." Massie greeted, crossing her legs.

"Hey, Mass, I'm coming over." Claire replied. "I'm on the landline, so I'll see you in a sec." Massie looked out her window.

Just as she said, Claire was skipping over, singing some Broadway tune. Massie took the oppurtunity to see what she was wearing.

Claire had pulled on a pair of True Religion straight leg jeans (courtesy of Massie), a babydoll top in pale pink from Aeropastle, and a Juicy puffer jacket (again, courtesy of Massie). She was running in pair of hot pink Fuggs, which had to go. Everyone in the clique knew Ugg's were so last year, but fake Ugg's, were never in.

Claire burst into her bedroom with her Fuggs still on.

"I thought you might leave the Fuggs outside." Massie smirked.

"What? They're cute." Claire admired her shoes.

"They'll be cute when it snows back home in O-Town." Massie laughed.

"I think it snowed once in 1977." Claire put in.

"Kuh-laire, not helping." Massie replied.

"I was just saying..." Claire sighed, slipping off her shoes, and slipping on the boots Massie had thrown at her.

"Much better." Massie praised, checking her nails for any chips.

"Aren't these Uggs?" Claire questioned.

"Yup, but I won't wear them. They're too small anyway." Massie replied, grabbing her shoes and jacket, and slipping into them.

"Whatever." Claire sighed, staring at the dull brown Uggs.

"Everybody's here." Massie noted, looking out the window.

Claire looked at her watch. "It's only 9:38."

"Let's go." Massie ordered, grabbing Claire's think wrist.

Massie slowed down, to prevent falling over in her heels.

"Ugh." Massie complained, wobbling down the stairs, at a boringly slow pace to avoid scuffing the cherry wood floors.

"I always tell you to wear sensible shoes." Claire pointed out, a smirk spreading across her face.

"Since, when do I listen to you?" Massie smirked in return.

"I give up." Claire surrendered, raising her hands.

Massie through her head back, and laughed. Claire giggled along with her.

Massie opened the cherry door, and pulled Claire outside.

They were greeted by a cold, harsh wind. Massie pulled her coat tighter, and held it in place.

"I-I-I'm c-c-c-cold!" Claire whined, immediately running back inside the cozy house.

Massie scurried over the group, and pushed her way.

"Hey Block." Derrick smiled.

Massie blushed. "Hey."

"Can we puh-lease go inside!?" Dylan whined, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, come on." Massie laughed. "Where's Kris?"

"She can't come." Alicia sighed. "No suprise there."

Dylan laughed. "Her mom found she got an A- on a test, and she was grounded."

"Harsh." Josh said, wrapping his arm around Alicia's waist, causing her to giggle uncontrolably.

Derrick slung his arm around Massie shouders, and squeezed her tight.

Massie giggled. She opened the door, and they all shuffled in.

"That's better." Alicia sighed. She left her coat on, to try and hide her chest.

Massie elbowed her. "It's not working."

Alica rolled her eyes.

A horn honked from outside the house.

They all piled into the limo, that had been rented.

And they were on their way to Colorado.

Where friendships will be lost, relationships made, love rekindled, promises made and broken, tears cried, and smiles shown.

Where they would all have the time of their lives.


End file.
